


Water War

by Stratagem



Series: Thunderblink Modern AU [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Swimming, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: John, Clarice, Marcos, and Lorna had a water war one summer, back when they were teenagers. Modern No Powers AU.





	Water War

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - “If you quote an action movie one more time…”
> 
> “Go ahead, punk, make my day.”
> 
> “That’s IT.”
> 
> Hehe, set in the Modern Day Powerless AU, back when Clarice and John were in high school, right before they started dating. High School!John is not as mature as adult!John. He tries, but he’s still seventeen here…so yeah. He really likes action movies. Also it has a side of Eclaris!

It was summer, which meant no school. Almost everyone in their group had part-time jobs, but the weekends were usually free for goofing off and enjoying themselves. There was a big lake about thirty minutes outside of town, so Marcos, Lorna, John, and Clarice had packed a couple coolers with food and headed off for a day in the sun.

Somehow, in all of the gear they had dragged along with them, a whole armory’s worth of SuperSoakers had gotten into John’s Jeep. Which meant that the all-out water war that had started about ten minutes ago was honestly inevitable.

“Hey, get away from that cooler!” Lorna said, lobbing a squishy water bomb at Marcos’ head. “Marcos!” He was crouched down by the cooler, filling up his and John’s water guns with the melt water from the ice. John was protecting Marcos, a massive SuperSoaker complete with an extra water pack strapped to his back.

“That’s cheating,” Clarice said. She was standing on the picnic table, holding her water gun like a rifle by her hip.

“Yeah, well, we’ll just be the bad guys this time,” Marcos said, half-hidden by the white lid of the cooler. “You could always try attacking John.” His hand appeared from behind the lid and pointed at John who was standing there in his swim trunks and a tank top and looking like he would enjoy nothing more than them both attempting to take him on, judging by his grin.

 “Yeah, like that’ll work,” Lorna said, “He’ll toss us in the lake.”

“Like he did five minutes ago,” Clarice said, shooting him a frown.

Lorna put her hand on her hip. “You’re lucky I didn’t lose my sunglasses, John. I should throw _you_ in the lake.”

“You’ve got to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky?” John said as he aimed his water gun at Lorna, a carefree and confident smile on his face. “Well, do ya, punk?”

“Noooo, stop,” Clarice said, leveling her water gun at him. “You have to be running out of quotes by now.”

“We stayed up until four this morning watching action movies,” Marcos said, “It’ll be a long time before he’s out of material.” Marcos handed John one of the SuperSoakers he had been filling up, arming his friend with ice water. “And now you can say hello to his little friend!”

“No, no, think before you—” Clarice held up her hands and then shrieked as a stream of freezing water caught her in the shoulder.

“You’re so dead, John!” Lorna yelled, racing toward the boys before she had to back track, attempting to avoid Marcos’ water gun as he popped up from behind the cooler. “Both of you.”

“I ain’t got time to bleed,” John said with a smirk. He headed toward Clarice, who started furiously pumping her SuperSoaker in anticipation.

She backed up, moving toward the edge of the picnic table. She had the high ground and she wasn’t going to give it up that easily. “If you quote an action movie one more time…”

John gave her a long steady look and spoke even while she was shaking her head at him. “Go ahead, punk, make my day.”

“That’s IT.” She shot a stream of water right at his face, which was against the rules, and then bolted, laughing as he took off after her. If they were going to cheat, then so was she.

The grass was wet from their war, so she sprinted toward the docks and better footing. She jumped from the dock to Lorna’s parents’ little speedboat, the one they would be using for wakeboarding and kneeboarding later on. She skipped to the stern of the boat and stepped onto it, taking a few shots at John as he powered down the wooden boards of the dock like a freight train. He leapt after her, landing in the back of the boat and making it dip farther into the water.

Clarice looked at him exactly the way he had looked at her before, holding his gaze. “I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next.”

For a second, he looked surprised. “Gladiator?”

“Gladiator,” she replied, lifting her water gun and getting in another good shot at his face.

John lifted his hands to block her shot then rushed at her. Before he could get her, she launched herself off the back of the boat and into the lake, denying him the chance to throw her in. She surfaced just as he cannonballed into the water, splashing her all over again. Something grabbed her ankle and he gave a a small tug, making her bob in the water and laugh. When he came up, she grabbed his shoulders and dunked him and then swam away, heading back toward shore.

Sometimes she wished that every day could be like this, just the four of them at the lake, no school, no jobs, no worries. As she reached the shore and turned around to watch John walking out of the lake, his tank top clinging to him, water dripping off his long dark hair, she wished it was just the _two_ of them out here.


End file.
